


I'm in love with a monster

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Craig is a zombie, Don't expect too much, Eventual Smut, F/F, He brainwashes tweek, M/M, Necrophilia, Not a lot of violence, Sorry Not Sorry, That's right, crappy written smut ahead, open-ended ending, this took me 3 years to right, wendy goes crazy, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Craig is dead. Tweek manages to keep some alive. Cartman died first. (Read the tags please) I will also answer questions about the story in general if you have any.OrCraig is a "zombie" and has motives to obtain one of the living.





	I'm in love with a monster

Craig Tucker had been a zombie for 6 years now. One day he was going to bed and the next day he was dead. He doesn't really remember what happened. He doesn't remember where his family was. All he knows is that he was dead.   
___________________________________________________  
Tweek grabbed the gun and shot the two zombies. "Clyde! Hand me the ammo now!" Token shouted. Clyde threw the spare pack of ammo." Kyle, Stan! I need you to go and find us shelter now! I don't know about you but I don't plan to become a zombie!" Tweek ordered. Kyle and Stan nodded and rushed away.

"Clyde! Behind you!" Tweek yelled as he shot a zombie. Clyde moved out of the way quickly. He went to tweek,"thanks Tweety bird." Clyde kissed tweek's cheek. Tweek snorted," yeah, yeah. Watch your back next time. I don't want another one of my team dying." Clyde smiled sadly. Jimmy was one if the first ones to die.

Everyone tried to protect him. Tweek's original team consisted of: Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, token, Clyde, jimmy, red, Kenny, butters, cartman, Nicole,and the new kid. He now only has: Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, token, and Clyde. Cartman was the first one to die. Nobody mourned him. Obviously.  
__________________________________________________

Craig was wandering around, when he saw a fire. People! There were still survivors! The fire was coming from a second floor apartment. Craig quietly went to the building. Other zombies around didn't pay much attention to him. Perfect. Craig looked for a way in or a place he could see without getting shot at. He found a way threw the air vent.

Craig saw a group of teens like him. They looked familiar. Too bad his memory sucks balls. Then as if time slowed,he saw a boy. This boy had scared, and alerted, bright green eyes. He had the sides of his head shaved buzz cut and the top was cut unevenly but it suit him well. He had army pants, snow boots, a long sleeve shirt, but the sleeves were ripped off and used as a makeshift aid.

Dried blood was on his clothes and skin. Craig stared and started blushing like mad. His mind had only one thought,' MINE.'  A craving like no other for this boy made Craig dizzy. He's never craved anything before. Craig needed that boy. He was going to earn his trust and then that boy will be HIS.

Craig was excited for this to happen. He needed some way to show he was no threat to him. But how? Craig climbed out of the air vent

"Craig? What happened. Did you find brains?" A zombie by the name, kc, asked.Oh this is perfect. Craig smirked. This was perfect.  
______________________________________________________

Clyde held tweek in his lap. He's been stressed like crazy. Clyde slowly rocked tweek back and forth and rubbed small circles into his back. Tweek put his face in the crook of Clyde's neck, breathing in his scent. It might be gross but it helped tweek a lot. "Better?" Clyde cooed. Tweek nodded.

"We survived another terrifying day." Bebe said, applying some Chap Stick on. Wendy grabbed Bebe's hair and put it into a ponytail. Wendy cut her long hair, she didn't need to deal with long hair in an apocalypse.

Stan held Kyle's hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. Token cleaned the guns. He didn't "have time for a relationship." Everyone knows how heartbroken he was when Nicole died. He never wanted to date after that.

"Good thing that we found this apartment huh?" Stan said. "Would be be better if we found a place where we could sleep someplace other than the ground though." Clyde sighed. "Yeah, but we really can't complain. Beggars can't be choosers." Tweek yawned.

Clyde hummed," I'll look out for the first round." Tweek went into slight panic and gripped Clyde's collar. "Please don't. Stay with me." He whispered. Clyde sighed. Stan got up off the floor," I can do it. I'll wake you guys if something goes wrong."  Tweek nodded. The girls layed down and talked amongst themselves quietly.

"What's wrong tweek? You seem more uneasy than normal." Clyde asked. Tweek shook his head," I don't know. I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen to you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Clyde sighed deeply and kissed tweek softly. Tweek smiled into the kiss. 

\--Meanwhile--

Craig watched in rage. Who the fuck was kissing his man? Were they dating? Craig doesn't remember much of his life but he has a feeling he can break them up. He had to remind himself that he had to stick to his plan. He smirked as he tightened his grip on the knife in his hand.

He climbed out the air vent and smiled evilly. This was going to be fun,"Alright zombies, attack that boy with brown hair. Just scare the others. Don't hurt the blonde boy. He's mine."  
_______________________________________________________

Stan saw a group of zombies heading their way. He grabbed his gun and started rapidly shooting. Craig smirked as he took his group into the side of the building. Those zombies were merely a distraction.

Craig bust through their moldy door. The teens were awake quickly and up with weapons. Tweek's eyes were wide in fear and determination. Bebe grabbed her bat with nails sticking out and started swinging. Wendy got her gun and shot zombies left and right. Token and Kyle did the same. Clyde ran to a secret spot.

Craig smiled evilly and ran after him. Knife in hand, he corners that man stealer.  
"What do you want from me?" Clyde asked with a gun in hand. Craig lunged forward shoving the knife into Clyde's chest and laughed evilly,"Your boyfriend." Craig kept repeatedly stabbing Clyde's chest with the knife laughing.

Once Clyde was dead, Craig called K.C over,"Eat him." K.C gratefully ate Clyde. Craig smiled as he took Clyde's gun and ran back to the group. The other teens had successfully killed all but one zombie cornering tweek. Tweek's group had climbed up the building, foolishly leaving tweek behind. Tweek's eyes were full of delicious fear.

Craig shot the zombie in the head, killing it instantly. Tweek looked up at his hero, shock went across his face. Craig blushed,"I'm not like the others. I want to help you live since I can't do so for my own." Tweek blushed,"Thanks. Have you seen my boyf- I mean... Clyde?"

Craig fell stoic. K.C came out finishing Clyde's arm. Tweek saw and let out a cry in distress. Craig turned around lightning quick and shot her in the head. She fell dead, for good. Tweek started to cry, Craig quickly wrapped his death pale arms around tweek's torso into a hug.

Tweek let himself be hugged by the friendly zombie. He cried into the strangely tall body. After a little he wiped his tears,"thank you." Craig nodded. "You want to join my group? Wait- do you eat brains?" Tweek asked. Craig shook his head,"Never wanted to eat brains."

Tweek smiled and they both joined the group.  
_______________________________________________________

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ZOMBIE?!?" Kyle yelled with Bebe's bat in hand. Tweek tore himself from token's grip,"Stop! He saved me!" The blond stepped in front of the dead black haired teen. Craig felt more possessiveness fill him as he watched the blond argue with his friends.

 "HE WHAT?!" Bebe yelled. "He saved me! He's nice! If he was a true zombie he would have eaten me back there, which by the way,thanks for watching my back! I could have died!" Tweek glared at his group. They all nodded in embarrassment and shame. Craig spoke up,"Believe him guys, i have never wanted to eat brains or anything. I just want to help you through this and since i'm dead already, i could be of use to you all."

"He does have a point." Token said cautiously. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Wendy had a dark look in her eyes as she peered into Craig's, searching for any motives. Luckily, being dead helps hide his motives. What could he possibly do? The team had guns, knifes, a bat with nails, ammo. They could easily attack the dead teen. Craig put his hands up in defense, "You know you all could kill me if i lied right?"

"That's true..." Wendy muttered. "Look guys, i always know a good person from a bad one and craig hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, i'm the leader. He tries to hurt me and.... _I'll kill him myself."_ Tweek says. The black haired teen swooned on the inside a little. Tweek sounded so dangerous, and god was it hot. "Then it's settled, welcome to the team craig." Kyle said.

 

_______(Time skip to a year later)________

"Hey tweek, can i talk to you?" Wendy put firewood by the fire and walked over to her leader. "Sure, what about?" Tweek turned to face her. Wendy pulls tweek further along,"It's about craig, I think he's planning something." Tweek halts and glares at his team mate,"Why won't you accept that he's one of us? Yeah, he might be dead but who cares? " "No, i'm not saying that-"

 Tweek backs up ,"Just stop Wendy, Craig has been nothing but helpful and caring and kind." Wendy stares at tweek but then realization floods her mind,"You-you like him don't you?" The blond boy flushes with color but narrows his eyebrows in anger and embarrassment,"So-what of it?" The girl grips tweek's wrist, "You can not possibly have fallen for some dead guy-!" Tweek rips his hand away, tears clouding his vision, "I SAW CLYDE DIE OKAY?! I'M LONELY!"

Wendy widens her eyes, her strong leader has acted tough for the past year, even seeing his boyfriend die. Tweek tried to rub his tears away as he spoke," I'm....lonely. Craig was there too. He comforted me when we saw some zombie eat Clyde. He-He shot the zombie that-" The leader broke into full on crying, he ran back to camp. He bumped into craig. "Whoa, whoa, tweety bird, what happened?" Tweek simply shoved his face into Craig's chest. "Hey guys! Tweek's not feeling too good, I'm gonna get him to bed alright?" Craig called out to his team. The team gave an 'okay', albeit Wendy,who was eyeing him weirdly. Again.

 (~~~smut ahead~~~~) (^o//W//o^)

Craig pulled tweek into their tent. "Now, do you wanna tell me what's up? Tweek pulled away from craig and shook his head. "I'm okay, you can go back to the group." Tweek said. Craig pulled tweek down on the mattress,"Will cuddles help?" tweek shoved into craig, accepting the affection eagerly. Craig chuckled and layed down with his leader. He cooed and spoke out praises and words of affection.

Tweek blushed and nuzzled into his teammate more. "I heard what you said earlier, about you liking me. I like you too." The black haired teen grinned darkly, finally, tweek will be all his.

-smol time skip-

Tweek gasped, Craig's touch was cold but gentle. He murmured against the smaller teen's skin,"Are you sure about this?" Tweek shivered at the question. Would this count as necrophilila? What he was about to do was so wrong. "Yes." Craig smirked and nodded.

Tattered clothes were pulled off eagerly and feverish kisses were shared. "C-craig" Tweek gasped as craig grazed his teeth along his neck. He fought against the craving to bite down. Craig had to prep tweek dry, going as gently as he could. Once the black haired teen could finally go in, he carefully slid in. Tweek dug his nails into craig's back. 

Possessiveness filled the taller teen. Every bit of tweek was now his. Everything. Soon craig wouldn't have to pretend anymore. He wouldn't have to pretend that he gives a shit about the group. He wouldn't have to deal with the stupid team outside. He was only nice to get tweek after all. Soon tweek would be too in love with craig to care about the group. Soon it would be only him and tweek. If he played his cards right he could even rule over the zombies with tweek by his side, forever. Oh, that sounds so nice.

"Y-you can move now." Tweek whispered. The teen on top nodded. The pace of the thrusts were slow at first. Then faster. Then deeper. It took so much restraint to not scream in pleasure from tweek. "Oh fu-CK, I'm close craig!" Tweek whisper shouted. Craig grunted an 'ok' before thrusting in deeper and faster. Tweek closed is eyes and immersed himself in the white heat of his first climax. The black haired teen was close behind in climaxing.

(~~~smut over~~~)

"Sh-shit, i came inside. Sorry." Craig said panting. Tweek made an inhumane noise in acknowledgement. He was too blissed out to speak. Craig chuckled and pulled tweek to his body. 

-Meanwhile-

"Are you fucking kidding me Wendy? You gave him that talk again?" Bebe scoffed. Said girl held up her hands in defense, "I'm simply calling it as i see it and it makes no sense! Craig is a zombie, he shouldn't give a damn about us to begin with!" Token,Kyle, and Stan joined in on the conversation. "So what if he's a zombie?! I haven't seen tweek this calm since before this all started." Token said. "Yeah! Why are you so against him? I see those dirty looks you give him." Kyle huffed.

 "Dirty looks?! Are you all out of your damn minds?! You don't care that craig has been secretly planing our deaths since the beginning?! Look, i care about tweek just as much as any of you and i'm just trying to protect him! Craig may have you all fooled but I'm not!" Wendy huffed and walked to her tent, zipping it up harshly. 

Bebe sighed, Kyle put a hand on her shoulder, "She's just stressed. She has her heart in the right place but you should talk to her. She won't listen to us." The blonde girl nodded and went to the tent. "Wendy?" There was no response. 

Bebe sighed,"Wendy...please talk to me." Wendy was always a stubborn girl but Bebe had grown up with her. She just needed some talking too...

 

 

 

 

_____----- The next morning----____

 

Tweek woke up groggy. It was cold. His vision was blurry. He got up, what happened? He looked down to see he was naked. He yelped in embarrassment and went to change. Once he put on his clothes he realized why he was naked to begin with. "Tweek?" Craig hugged the blond boy from behind. Tweek sighed in contentment. Craig always made him feel safe. Maybe that's why he wasn't hesitant to lose his virginity to said teen.

"Are you okay?" Tweek hummed. "I feel great. But I remember being mad for some reason." Craig chuckled,"Wendy was trying to get into your head again." Tweek was always a reasonable person, but he somehow felt as if craig was the only one he could truly trust now. What happened? "I don't-...maybe." Tweek said.

"Let's get moving, maybe we can get some more supplies?" Craig kissed his now boyfriend's cheek,"Of course." They went outside to the team. "Hey guys!" tweek chirped. The team looked sad. "What happened?" Craig asked. Kyle spoke up softly,"Last night we all got in an argument with Wendy. Bebe tried to talk to her. This morning we find out that Wendy left. Bebe was asleep when she left so she knew as much as we do about where she went."

Tweek sighed,"I have an idea where she might be, but I have to go alone." The team was about to object but craig beat them to it,"What?! No, tweek. I- no, We are not losing you. You are the leader of this team. You-You can't just-" Tweek put a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder,"I'll be fine craig. I promise."

-_____________-

Tweek jumped the old, rusty fence. South park high school. It still smelt faintly of memories. He walked cautiously to an old classroom. He saw Wendy sitting on and old desk, staring out of the classroom window. Dried blood was on the floor. This explained the room smelling like iron.

"I knew you'd find me," Wendy said, not turning away from the window." You are the leader of the team and you always know what to do. Without you we would have all died." The air suddenly felt cold and dry. Tweek felt like he was suffocating. "I know that you love that creature who follows you around like some sort of puppy. You may be fooled tweek, but I can see it in his eyes that he has plans for us all. I know you won't listen to me. Everyone thinks that your dead boyfriend is so great."

"He's kept us safe and alive. I should have no reason to think this way, but I just do. I found this old book, it explained what zombies are and how they work. Craig shouldn't give a shit about us and somehow he has emotions and 'cares' about you and me. I call bullshit on all of this." Wendy said. Tweek saw Wendy get off of the desk and walk towards him. He instinctively walked backwards.

Wendy stopped and let out a laugh. Tweek narrowed his eyes, the laugh was cold and hollow, frightening almost. "So you're scared of me? -And not that thing?! You are smarter than this tweek. I care for you, I would never steer you wrong, so why are you suddenly scared of me?!"  

Wendy began laughing like a crazy person and lunged at tweek with Bebe's bat covered in nails. Tweek's instincts kicked in faster than he realized. He was dodging the bat and Wendy's knife sudden appearance. She managed to trip her leader and cut his cheek and right arm. The blond teen got up quickly and kicked his teammate down. Then he ran...

Right into craig. Tweek hid his face into the familiar body. He started to cry. Not again. This can't happen again. He can't lose his team. Tweek heard yelling and cries, he couldn't tell if it was his crying or someone else's. Everything turned hazy but tweek could feel Craig's comforting body pressed against his.

He was scared. He was tired. He wanted it to stop. Then a single thought poked through the haze.

                               ** _" Why not leave with Craig?"_**

 

__________________________________

 

When tweek awoke from a sleep he didn't know he went into, the first face he saw was Craig's. "Oh thank god! Honey, are you okay?" Tweek blinked, "I think so...What happened?" Kyle spoke up, startling him,"Wendy went crazy, she tried to kill you. She kept screaming about how we're all going to die, and it's all your fault and lots of other things."

"She finally cracked. In other words." Token said. Tweek sat up. He saw Stan hugging a crying Bebe. Craig met his boyfriend's gaze on the other team mates. "While you passed out from probably exhaustion and fear, Wendy yelled at Bebe. She said horrible things that broke her heart. Saying how she hated her for betraying her." 

Tweek nodded. He can't do this anymore. Tweek needed to leave...and soon.

______________________

"Babe..? Where are you going?" Craig saw tweek with only a duffel bag and the bat he'd nearly been killed with. Instead of lying, tweek went to his boyfriend. Craig saw something flip a switch in his eyes.

 

**_"Craig James Tucker, bite me. Infect me. Please. I wanna be with you forever."_ **

 

So he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so please don't judge too harshly.


End file.
